Final Fantasy: Requiem of Light
by IceX
Summary: A story that revolves around the ancestors of the Warriors of Light and the current generation. More details will soon come.


I don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does. Blah, blah, blah…enjoy….

Plot Summary: Story of the lineage of Light Warriors and the current generation of Light Warriors.

* * *

Final Fantasy:

Requiem of Light

* * *

Prologue

"_**The world lies shrouded in darkness.**_

_**The winds die…**_

_**The seas rage…**_

_**The earth decays…**_

_**But the people believe in a prophecy, **_

_**patiently awaiting its fulfillment."**_

"_**When darkness veils the world,**_

_**four Warriors of Light shall come…"**_

"_**After a long journey, four young travelers did at last appear…**_

…_**and in the hand of each was clutched a crystal"

* * *

**_

Chapter I: Weird Dreams

'I've been having these weird dreams lately, as if something bad is about to happen.' The young man sat up in his bed. Only the moon light through the currents lit the room. The beams radiated through the flowing currents, casting their light on the man. He held an object that was draped around his neck. Opening his hand he looked upon the faint glow of the green crystal. He let out a soft sigh and closed his hands back up. He looked out towards the open window…

'I've been having these weird dreams lately, as if something bad is about to happen.' The young woman sat up in her bed. On the glow of the afternoon sun lit the room. A soft breeze blew through the open windows rustling the curtains. She held an object that was draped around her neck. Opening her hand she looked upon the faint glow of the red crystal. She let out a soft sigh and closed her hand back up. She looked out towards the open window…

'I've been having these weird dreams lately, as if something bad is about to happen.' The young man sat up in his bed. Only the glow of the sun set lit up the room. The radiant beams shone upon the man. He held an object that was draped around his neck. Opening his hand he looked upon the faint glow of the blue crystal. He let out a soft sigh and closed his hand back up. He looked out towards the open window…

'I've been having these weird dreams lately, as if something bad is about to happen.' The young woman sat up in her bed. Only the glow of the morning sun shimmered through her room. The refreshing light shone upon the woman. She held an object that was draped around her neck. Opening her hand she looked up the faint glow of the yellow crystal. She let out a soft sigh and closed her hand back up. She looked out towards the open window…

…to see that black clouds began forming quickly over the horizon. Getting up out of bed and rushing over to the window to witness the event. A light below flashed. Looking down, the crystal was glowing. The focus quickly went back to the skies. These words were all that was heard….

"When darkness veils the world,…"

'…Four…'

'…Four…'

'…Four…'

'…Four…'

* * *

Suddenly, everything went dark. The chaos that was the surrounding is now gone into oblivion. All was tranquil. Only the light of the crystal continued to glow.

'Wyatt, Summer, Vincent, Faith. Listen well for your destiny has awaken. Open your eyes and step forth into the light.' Groans were heard. Wyatt opened his eyes to see four other figures around him, all but one was laying down.

'Who are you?' Wyatt asked making his way up off the floor.

'I am the Angel of Destiny. I make sure that things take their course.' She smiled upon the four.

'What are you talking about?' Vincent asked.

'The crystals around your neck, they are part of the four crystals of legend.'

'You mean to tell me that these crystals on these necklaces are somehow from crystals that we don't even know exsist!' Vincent continued.

'Yes.'

'And you just expect me to believe that? Yeah, right. I'm out of here. Where is the exit? I'm just going to wake up anyways and say its just a weird dream-.'

'-A weird dream like all the other ones I have been having.' Faith finished the sentence.

'So what, we all just happen to have weird dreams. What is so real about this? How do we know this isn't a dream?' Vincent continued. No one spoke. 'I'm out of here. All what I have to do is wake up.' The Angel of Destiny laughed. 'What's so funny?'

'Vincent, if you want out just walk through that blue door over there. Then you'll wake up in bed.'

'Great. Well guys, its been fun, but this dream is done.' Vincent turned around and walked through the door. Vincent shut the door behind him walking into the darkness. The door disappeared. The three looked at the door, then at each other, then at the Angel.

'Where did that door come from?' Summer asked.

'The same way the three other doors just appeared behind you.'

'What?' Summer looked around to see three other doors, green, red, and yellow. She walked up to the red door to investigate. 'The symbol of fire is encrypted on this door.' Something caught her eye. 'Hey look! My crystal is glowing.'

'Step through your doors children. Don't be scared, it's okay, you can trust me.'

Wyatt, Summer, and Faith looked at each other. They walked up to their doors and slowly turned the knob. The looked at each other one last time and stepped through the doorway. The doors shut behind them and then disappeared. The Angel of Destiny remained in the white light. 'It has begun.' She sighed. 'What has happened…' She slowly faded away allowing the darkness to take over.

* * *

review please... 


End file.
